Chess
by Rhinemaiden Number 4
Summary: Before the KOSMOS Archetype changes everything, Kevin and Allen discuss terms and come to an agreement about their favorite Jr. Chief Engineer. Slash: KevinAllen, implied KevinShion. Spoilers on backstory through Episode 3.


**Disclaimer**: Xenosaga and all its related characters are property of Monolith Soft. I'm using them for fun, not profit. Also, I don't own Wagner's Tristan und Isolde.  
**Warnings**: Here there be SLASH, YAOI, and M/M in somewhat explicit situations. You are now warned: please go back if you don't want to read it.  
**A/N**: There is a Wagner reference and a Nietzsche reference. Can you catch them? Please, read and enjoy! Criticism in all forms is heartily appreciated.

Chess

The only remarkable feature of the Vector First R & D Division Research Lab, Kevin noted with amusement, was that it was in almost all aspects completely like every other research lab that he'd ever worked in, save the large bed in the middle, in which the Will of Mary slept. Of course, to his subordinates, the KOS-MOS Archetype was a wonder for an entirely different reason – that such an obsolete android was being created to fight the Gnosis phenomenon while there were newer Realian-based technologies still puzzled many of the techs. However, the black boxes he had placed inside the Archetype would convince them otherwise, if all went as Wilhelm planned it.

Wilhelm was, as ever, an enigma. That he was CEO of Vector was unsurprising, given his charisma and obvious knowledge of practically all fields of study. What was unsettling was his knowledge of current events, at times almost seeming to know them in advance. Kevin was still unsure if this preternatural skill was merely due to a masterful knowledge of strategy, or if Wilhelm had informants at every tier of all of the significant players in galactic affairs. The former was as possible as the latter, and that was saying something: Wilhelm had an old-fashioned chess set in his office, eternally set at check-mate. Once, he took the time to show Kevin at length how his opponent's every move was cut off, with the smug satisfaction of one of those extinct leopards. The experience made Kevin realize all over again that he had chosen the right path, those many years ago, and that this path was progressing in exactly the way Wilhelm had told him. Mary's Will, the Maiden, and the black box containing the Archetype's "accidental" rampage protocol were all in place, mimicking Wilhelm's portentous chess-board.

Or almost all in place, he though sourly, noting through the silent satisfaction of a job well done the rasping clicks of a connection gear. There was only this one stubborn piece, too oblivious to realize his place and purpose on the playing field – Researcher Allen Ridgeley, the brilliant and clueless pawn. He was the only one who consistently worked overtime with the KOS-MOS project, with even Shion taking more and more time off due to Kevin's persuasive suggestion. She had initially been hard to convince, but only a few loaded comments later, mainly consisting of, "We'll be fine if you're not around every hour of the day,", "I'm only worried for your health,", and his personal favorite, "You need to save your strength for when I get home," followed by a wink and a blush, from him and her, respectively. Shion's importance to him was tremendous – he hadn't been joking when he had said she needed to watch her health. Her as of yet unknown and undiagnosed medical condition placed her at risk, and as the Maiden of Mary he couldn't risk her death without crippling, if not completely ruining, Mary's awakening.

Thankfully, she had taken his advice to heart, leaving only Allen alone in the lab at some Zohar-forsaken time of night, running more data from the latest tests through the simulator. Kevin knew this was done entirely without hope of personal gain: intrigued and hopeful to recruit Allen's substantial scientific knowledge to use by plying his ambition, he had asked Shion (on whom, he knew, Allen was playing out some sort of horrible unrequited romance U.M.N.-sim) to question Allen's motivations. Disappointingly, Allen had nothing but the best ideals at heart: he wanted to stop the Gnosis phenomenon from harming anyone else. This altruism smelled sickeningly sweet to Kevin, though when Shion had followed this report with a question of his motivations, he had reassured her that KOS-MOS's (and his) ultimate goal, hopefully, was to help people and guide them to a higher, better plane of existence. This was true, in somewhat spherical reasoning, so he didn't feel bad when she smiled at him like he was the only hope she had of happiness. This unquestioning trust strengthened his resolve daily to save her life, and as such the interference of Allen Ridgeley was both unwanted and unnecessary.

He weighed his options with the precise logic of a natural scientist. He could leave the situation as it was, all but giving Allen permission to stumble over his words and feet every time Shion said, "Good job, Allen!", and therefore run the chance, unlikely though it would be, that Shion would be the center of Allen's affection, instead of the current state of Shion making Kevin the center of her feelings. This chance for failure was, as Wilhelm had said also of losing his chess game, "unthinkable," and therefore certain steps needed to be taken to curtail this possibility. The obvious answer was, certainly, to exploit both Allen's inherent good nature and his affections for Shion. He would need to make Allen give up his hopeless quest for Shion's heart, and he would need to do it in such a way as to underscore the fact that Kevin was the player and Allen was the pawn.

Mind set on a plan, he strode up to the only active workstation, where Allen was running specs for the KOS-MOS Archetype's power source. "Still busy, I see."

Allen jerked just enough to tell Kevin that, while aware of his presence, Allen had ignored it for the more engrossing lines of data on his gear. "Er, ah, yeah. There's something I've been meaning to check for the Archetype's-"

"The Archetype's power source," Kevin finished, gesturing to the screen. "I may be the Chief Engineer, but I still remember how to data crunch." He noted Allen's self-conscious flush, starting from his cheeks and working its way to extend beyond his uniform. "What about it?"

"Well, it's just that, we've all been getting used to working with old materials for the Archetype. And, I think, we've been forgetting that these things don't self-generate power, like Realians. So, I think that for the next model we should include some sort of internal/external generator, in case her power output exceeds her specs," Allen explained, getting more confident as he gestured to the data. Kevin leaned in to check.

"Ah, I see. Good job for catching that," he smiled. "I thought the same thing, so I figured that the best way to generate power as well as contribute to the aerodynamics of the design would be to create the generators in her hair." At Allen's bewildered expression, he continued. "That is, each strand would become a miniature reactor, and thus-"

"Her hair would be practical as well as aesthetically pleasing," Allen finished. "That is a good idea!"

"Thank you," Kevin demurred. "However, Shion and you were the only two to discover the deficiency in the model on your own. That deserves mention in and of itself." He didn't miss the sudden shift in expression that came when he mentioned "Shion".

"Well, ah, it's no surprise that she would catch that. I bet it was way before I did, knowing her," Allen added self-deprecatingly, and Kevin saw his opportunity.

"Actually, Allen, that's what I came to talk about," he interjected, and was treated once again to Allen's uncomprehending gaze. "What exactly _is_ your relationship with Ms. Shion Uzuki?"

The embarrassed blush was back in full force. "Well, ah, we're friends, sir. And, uh, we work together," Allen stammered, with all the appearance of one who had just realized that your unrequited love interest's fiancé had also realized your infatuation, despite the fact that Shion continued to be oblivious. Kevin intended to keep her that way. He leveled his old and practiced U-TIC supervisor's gaze on the flustered tech, silently willing all of the skepticism in him onto Allen.

"And you're sure that your relationship is just that? Nothing more?" he prompted.

"N-nothing more, sir. Trust me. Besides, aren't Shion and you…?" Allen trailed off, inquisitive.

"Primarily, that is none of your business. However, since you ask, yes," Kevin answered, only slightly delighting in the success of the first phase of the plan. "Although, I am willing to discuss some," he paused meaningfully, "terms, with you."

"Terms, sir?" Allen asked, his face largely confused, but also noticeably eager.

"Yes, terms," Kevin replied. "The terms are built on the following. If this foundation is incorrect, let me know." At the researcher's nod, he continued. "One, you are in love with, or infatuated, with Miss Shion Uzuki, who is, Two, my fiancée. Three, your love for her is undying and knows no bounds, et cetera, et cetera, and thus Four, no matter what state of involvement she is in with others you will always pursue her. Correct?"

Allen looked at him as if Kevin were his mother confronting him about his pornovid habit. "Er, well, ah-"

"Don't sidestep the question. Are these statements correct?" Kevin pressed.

"Well, yes, sir," Allen mumbled, reluctantly.

Kevin moved in, both to intimidate the tech and to prompt the next stage. "If we are to acknowledge these statements, obviously something must be done. Since I, for one, have no intention of giving Shion to you," he ignored Allen's half-mumbled exclamations of refusal and continued, "and you, I am certain, have no desire to end this farce now, I suggest that we solve this between ourselves. Man-to-man, if you will." He waited for Allen's response. While almost certain to be favorable, it was nonetheless the axis on which the entire operation revolved around.

"Solve this between ourselves…how?" Allen asked, his tone revealing his willingness to co-operate. Kevin allowed himself a brief, inner flash of triumph before moving back to the work at hand.

"I suggest that we prove, just between us, who is the 'better man', so to speak. Do you catch my meaning?" Kevin asked, his question heavy with innuendo. Once again, a blush. "Of course, if you are willing to deny your claim on Miss Uzuki…" he trailed off.

"N-no," Allen said emphatically. "Unless you are willing to give up…"

Kevin smirked. "There's no chance of that. Do you agree to my terms?"

Allen nodded, then answered, "Yes. When, and where?"

"Here, now. Are you ready?" He grinned, self-satisfied.

Allen visibly braced himself. "As I'll ever be," he said, and then Kevin moved in. Grabbing Allen's shoulders, he pulled the tech up and forward out of the chair. Standing, Allen was of a height with him, so to intensify the feeling of dominance Kevin marched him to the large bed in the middle of the room. Perfect, Kevin thought, and found Allen's hands with his own. This movement seemed to spark Allen out of his surprise, and suddenly he spoke. "Ah, like this," he said, relieved, and before Kevin could think to inquire what in the Abyss _else_ did Allen think he meant, Allen relaxed and let his head fall back, making a smooth soft curve that was suddenly and hugely enticing. Sensing an advantage, Kevin pulled himself flush against the other man, surprisingly all hard angles and lines, and bit at the offered expanse of skin. The other man groaned and pushed back against the Chief with yet more surprising aggressiveness, and to regain his advantage Kevin pinned Allen's hands above his head, fingertips tracing the KOS-MOS Vector logo on the bed.

Against the cold metallic alloy of the surface, everything else seemed hot in comparison. Kevin found the hidden zipper in the back seam of Allen's Vector uniform and pushed his hands inside, tracing the lines of his back. To retaliate, Allen used his legs to force Kevin off balance, landing heavily on his elbows with a half-muttered curse before counterattacking with a particularly forceful bite on Allen's halfway exposed chest, adding more teeth-marks to an increasing array of telling red splotches. However, Allen pushed his advantage, pushing from underneath Kevin to gain friction, and his steady motion gained momentum until the Chief could feel the edge of it pushing him almost over.

That outcome was unacceptable. He fought the force of it and renewed his efforts on Allen, using his tongue more and his teeth less. This application yielded favorable results: it was soon apparent that Allen was fighting just as hard as he was (so to speak) to regain the upper hand. Smirking against Allen's flushed, fair skin, Kevin moved his head down to a nipple and grazed it with his teeth. Success, he thought, listening to Allen's renewed choked-off moans. The plan was almost complete, and after this difficulty all would proceed as projected. Wilhelm was always right, Kevin continued, and was halfway through another thought in this general direction when Allen rolled his hips in an indefinable way that, coupled with a sudden and devastating trick with his tongue (where in the cosmos did he even _learn_ that? Kevin wondered, when he wasn't gasping for air), shifted the odds more immediately to Allen's favor.

They were both close to that edge, their heavy breathing echoing around the screens and equipment, magnified in volume by the empty spaces and broken only by stuttered, half-mouthed words and the infrequent bit-back moan. Through the haze of physical exertion and pleasure, Kevin heard a strained cadence stuttering in the air as Allen panted near his ear. Wrenching himself away from the near oblivion of release, Allen could only hear parts of what the younger man was speaking. "_War sie nicht dein, die dich erkor?"_ Allen muttered in the spaces between action. "_Was log der böse Tag dir vor,"_ adding more syllables without meaning to Kevin's admittedly sub-par knowledge of languages.

While distracted with the unfamiliar roll of consonants and that fascinating roll of tongue mouthing the words, Kevin barely noticed the sudden onslaught of sensation until it was on him, with Allen whispering, _"Dass, die für dich beschieden, die Traute du verrietest?"_ In the fading shocks of feeling, Kevin noted with detachment that Allen was shuddering and keening, quietly, following him into the aftermath with a desperate look on his face.

Seconds passed, then minutes, as the sweat between them cooled and the metal of the bed became once more uncomfortable, or, at least, Kevin became sensible of the impending ache in his back due to the unforgiving alloy. This noted, he shifted slightly, moving Allen from his resting place on Kevin's shoulder to a more sturdy bed support. The silence of the room was somehow even more subterranean, the unintrusive monitors beeping in the cavernous space like ancient omens. In the dim lighting, Kevin shivered once, then stopped, reminding himself that the ambiance of the room had nothing to do with the results of the plan. Rebuking himself for romanticizing what was essentially a room like any other, he collected his thoughts and his composure. "Well," Kevin began, and suddenly lost track of his thoughts. He regained them, by force. "Are you satisfied with these events?" he continued.

Allen's cheeks were still flushed. "Yes. And who…" His voice trailed off at the leading question, unwilling or unable to word it tactfully. Kevin had no such compunctions.

"Who won, you mean to ask?" Kevin replied, steadfast. To be perfectly technical, with no set rules and only the verbal and implicit agreement between themselves, Allen had won. The entire plan had been based on the assumption that Allen would agree to continue his relationship, in whatever capacity, to Shion if he won, so to speak, and as such it would require a further plan to reduce Allen's involvement in Shion's life, at least until Kevin's own presence was fixed like a U.M.N. Column in her mind. The dramatic death scene, particularly in her defense, would affect her life perpetually. However, this loss, surprising as it was, would have to be surmounted.

"Ah, you did, sir," Allen said, quietly, and Kevin looked at him with the slightest amount of unpracticed surprise. "After all, you _are_ her fiancé," he added, a touch ruefully, and began to reorganize his disheveled uniform. Kevin was not one to argue with this unexpected acquiescence, but the reasoning behind it was unclear to him. Furthermore, his intent was to dissuade Allen from pursuing Shion, but also to keep Allen a dedicated member of the research team. If he left the project, Kevin would be hard pressed to find another engineer not only as intelligent as Allen, but also with the technical knowledge to work on the KOS-MOS Archetype, thus not only setting the project off schedule but also delaying the eventual eternal recurrence Wilhelm was working towards. The word "unthinkable" came to mind, and the chess board, where all pieces were necessary in order to win. Looking at Allen again, he noticed the speed with which the tech regained composure – perhaps embarrassing or discomforting situations happened often, the scientist in his mind reasoned – and tried to frame an appropriate response to this unforeseen tangent, with its set of accompanying problems.

"Allen, the project, as well as Shion and I," Kevin winced, imperceptibly, "continue to need your technical experience if the KOS-MOS project is to be a success. I trust you will remain with us," and he hated to all-too-human expression of that single sentence.

Allen's face was unsettlingly hard to read, his easy good nature having made a detailed study of his body language unnecessary. "Yeah, I'll stay. After all, KOS-MOS is our one hope against these," he gestured expressively, "things. Without her, where will we be?" He turned to leave, then, with an expression that Kevin recognized, suddenly.

Kevin knew, then, that Allen had realized that any sort of dominance play between them was just that, a play. Furthermore, Allen had realized that no matter the result, Shion would stay with Kevin. So why, then, had he agreed to go along with the ruse? Frustrated by this enigma, and also slightly sticky, Kevin pulled his uniform together, and stared at the Archetype's bed, wondering about stratagems and sacrifice as Mary slept, undisturbed and dreaming.

fin


End file.
